Étoile filante
by StarryMo
Summary: Hanna est amoureuse de son ami d'enfance, Seth Clearwater. Ils se sont fait une promesse étant enfant... Seth vas-t-il la briser ?


_Dix ans plutôt, le soir où nous avons vu la pluie d'étoiles, nous nous sommes fait une promesse._

_"- __**Le même pluie d'étoiles reviendra d'ici dix ans,**__ m'avait-il a pris. __**Hanna... La prochaine fois tu reviendras avec moi ? **_

_- __**Bien sûr ! On la regardera ensemble ! C'est une promesse !**__"_

_A ce moment là, le sourire de Seth brillait plus que n'importe qu'elle étoile. _

* * *

10 ans plus tard...

"- **Je l'ai !** Cria la voix d'un jeune homme qui faisait une partie de foot avec ses amis.

- **Fais chier !** Cria une autre vois qui provenait d'un jeune homme beaucoup plus baraqué que le premier.** Seth tu... !**

-** Magnifique Seth !** Cria certaines filles qui était venue sur la plage uniquement pour voir les garçons.

- **Beau travail,** dis-je en m'approchant des garçons qui avait enfin terminer le partie de foot. **Tiens, un peu d'eau !**

- **Merci Hanna,** sourit Seth pensant que cette dernière s'adressait à lui.

- **Merci Hanna,** rigola Paul à qui je venais de passer l'eau.

- **Hé, la naine !** S'énerva, en rigolant Seth. **Tu as beaucoup de courage pour ignorer une personne comme moi !Tu n'as pas remarqué un beau mec comme moi ? **

- **Qui est beau, crétin ? Je ne t'ignore pas ! Tu auras de l'eau si tu es demandes à une de tes fans !** dit-je en tournant la tête.

- **Tu es jalouse,** rayonna-t-il.

- **Qui est jalouse ?** Criais-je pour cacher ma gêne. **Tu n'es pas mon genre !**

- **Moi non plus, je ne te vois pas comme une femme de toute façon,** rigola Seth en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. "

Seth et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis l'école primaire. Comme vous pouvez le voir. Nous sommes du genre à nous disputer tout le temps. Mais... en réalité...

_"Je l'ai encore fait aujourd'hui..."_

"- **Tu es lentes, idiote,** m'interpella Seth adosser à sa voiture.

- **Seth ? Tu m'attendais ? **

-** Il faut croire qu'il y a des gens qui aiment les naines comme toi,** me souria-t-il avant d'ouvrir sa portière de voiture."

Toujours en train de parler de manière offensante mais... En fin de compte, il est attentionné. J'aime ce côté de Seth. Mais de peur de gâcher notre relation actuelle... Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui avouer mes sentiments...

"-** C'est demain le feu de camp, n'oublie pas de te réveiller pour aider Émily !**

- **C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça !** Criais-je à l'intérieure de la voiture qui commençait à démarrer. "

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée

"-_** ... Une pluie d'étoiles aura lieu demain soir, pour la première fois depuis 10 ans ! Dans les environs de 21h...**_"

Hanna avait sauter devant sa télévision à l'instant même où ils avaient parler d'étoiles.

_" C'est... La pluie d'étoiles de notre promesse, faite avec Seth, il y a 10 ans. C'est demain... Est-ce que Seth s'en souvient ? ... C'est décidé ! La nuit du feu de camp, je vais inviter Seth pour que l'on regarde ensemble la pluie des étoiles ! J'ai l'impression qu'à ce moment là, je pourrai être sincère et dire que l'ai toujours aimé !"_

Hanna s'allongea sur son lit s'imaginant demain.

_"Raah ! Je suis trop nerveuse, je n'arrive pas à dormir ! Je veux... Que Seth me voit comme une fille. Je veux être sa petite amie. Que pensera Seth quand il saura mes sentiments..."_

Le lendemain, en arrivant chez Émily.

_"Est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai pas arrêter de bouger, que ça m'a rendue malade dans le bus... ?"_

Alors que je venais de descendre du dit bus, pour marcher le long du chemin qui menait à chez Sam et Émily, des bruits de pas ce fire entendre derrière moi. Seth...

"- **Hanna, tu ne te sens pas bien ?** dit-il alors qu'il venait tous juste d'arriver à ma hauteur.

- **Tu te fais des idées,** lui dis-je pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète... **HYAAA ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Criais-je alors qu'il me portait sur son dos.

- **Ne me mens pas, Hanna. Tu as été malade dans le bus, non ? Tu as toujours eu le mal des transports. Reste tranquille et profite,** dit-il en marchant vers la maison de Sam."

"_Tu te souviens de ce genre de chose... Que faire, je suis heureuse..._"

Je serre ma prise autour de lui.

"- **Merci...**"

"_Je suis tellement heureuse, que je pourrais pleurer._"

"- **Ton dos est très grand...**

-** C...C'est toi qui es petite !** Rougit-il sans que je m'en aperçoivent."

Un peu plus tard.

"- **Tu n'as d'yeux que pour Seth,** sourit malicieusement Leah, qui ce trouvait dans la cuisine avec Émily, Kim, Rachel et moi-même, me faisant sursauter alors que je regardais par la fenêtre, les garçons qui jouaient encore au foot.

- **Non ! Non, ce n'est pas vrai,** paniquais-je d'un coup.

- **Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils,** rigola-t-elle.

- **Vous devriez sortir ensemble**, sourit timidement Kim.

- **C'est vrai,** renchérie Rachel. **Seth n'est pas comme ça avec les autres filles. Tu es la seule qui est spéciale pour lui, Hanna.** "

"_Hein, vraiment... ? Spéciale...?_"

"- **Hanna !** Cria Seth qui venait de m'apercevoir à la fenêtre.** Regarde bien ! Si je marque un but, tu me payeras à boire !**"

_"Dis, Seth... Est-ce que je peux espérer... ? Que toi aussi... Tu partages les mêmes sentiments que moi..._ "

"- **Hanna, je veux un coca !** rigola Seth en marquant son but."

"_Je dois dire à Seth... Que ce soir... On devrait aller voir la pluie d'étoiles ensembles._"

"- **Hey, les garçons !**"

"_Ah... ? pensais-je alors que je sortais déterminer à lui dire suivit des filles avec qui nous avions fini de préparer le dîner de ce soir et les gâteaux. Les filles de la plages... ?_"

"- **Vu qu'on sera sur la même plage ce soir, si on s'amusais un peu tous ensemble ? **

- **Hanna,** murmura Rachel. **Fais attention! Elles s'intéressent à Seth !**

- **Ah... **

- **Ah ! Cette nuit il y a la pluie d'étoiles vous voulez y aller ?!** suggéra une des filles."

"_Quoi ? Non!_"

"- **Une pluie d'étoiles ? Ca va être barbant, non ? A la place on devrait allumer des feux d'artifices,** dit Seth ennuyer.

-** Parfait !**"

"._.. Ah... Seth... A oublié notre promesse._"

Plus tard dans la soirée.

"-** AHAH ! Hanna, tu as le feu d'artifice le plus petit ?!** lui demanda Leah.

-** C'est très bien que ça ne dure pas... Comme une étoile filante.**

- **... Quoi ?**"

"_J'avais décidé d'être sincère cette fois... Seth espèce d'idiot ! Idiot, idiot, idiot ! Mais... La plus stupide c'est moi. Je gardais espoir. Mais pour Seth, je ne suis pas spéciale du tout..._"

Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux et avant qu'elle ne puisse coulés...

"- **Hanna...**"

Seth m'attrapa le bras et me tira à sa suite vers la forêt.

"- **Où est-ce qu'on va ?** Lui demandais-je. **Hé Seth !**

-**Tais-toi et dépêche-toi. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps !**"

Après de longue minute de marche on arriva au bord de la falaise...

"- **As-tu oublié ? Nous nous sommes fait la promesse de voir cette pluie d'étoiles ensemble, non ?** rougis-t-il."

"_Ce n'est pas possible... ce n'est pas possible... Tu t'en souviens ?_"

"-** Je... Je m'en rappelle ! Mais tu as dit que c'était chiant de voir des étoiles !** Criais-je pour essayer de faire sortir toute mon angoisse.

- **Idiote, c'est... Si je n'avais pas dit ça, cela n'aurait pas été possible de venir que tous les deux! Et je n'aurais pas non plus pu te dire ce que j'ai l'intention de te dire...!** Cria-t-il a son tour.

- **Quoi ? **

- **Zut ! Quand je parle avec toi, ça se finit toujours comme ça. Je n'arrive pas à dire de choses gentilles... Je sais qu'on se dispute toujours mais... Je trouve que tu es la fille la plus mignonne au monde... Je ne veux pas te laisser à un autre homme ! Je t'ai toujours aimée !**

- **C'est... Moi... moi aussi je t'ai toujours, toujours aimé. Je n'ai jamais réussi à être sincère, mais ...**

-**Alors, on pensait la même chose,** rigola-t-il."

"_Comme ce jour-là, ses yeux brillent..._"

Alors qu'il se penchait pour m'embrasser et unir nos enfin nos lèvres...

"- **Félicitations !** Crièrent les autres sortant de nul part.

- **On est aussi venu voir la pluie d'étoiles** informa Jared tenant Kim dans ces bras.

- **Enfin vous sortez ensemble !** Dit Rachel qui tenait la main de Paul."

"-** A cause d'eux... L'atmosphère a été gâchée. **

-**N'importe quoi,** rigolais-je bien que je pensais comme lui.

- **Hanna regarde une étoile filante ! **

-** Quoi ? Où...** je fus couper par deux lèvres chaudes qui se posèrent sur les miennes tendrement. Je l'aimais."

"_Mon premier baiser..._"

"- **Tu sais, j'ai fais un vœu à l'étoile filante. **

-**Ah ?**

- **Je veux passer toute la nuit avec toi.**

- **Qu'est...Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire...**

- **Hummm ? Ca veut dire que je veux voir les étoiles avec toi.**

-**Ah...**

- **Tu as pensé à quelque chose de pervers ? **

- **IDIOT!**"

"_Quand je suis avec toi, tous les jours sont brillants et éblouissants. Comme une pluie d'étoiles d'amour..._"


End file.
